Transmission filters and pumps are generally manufactured as individual components and thereafter assembled together as part of a vehicle transmission. Typically such assembly requires fasteners, is labor intensive and is unnecessarily prone to failure. More precisely, implementation of fasteners to assemble the filter to the pump incurs the additional cost associated with the fasteners, requires precision to properly engage the fasteners, and can lead to an inadequate connection between the filter and pump if the fasteners are improperly engaged and/or prematurely fail. Finally, fasteners that are improperly engaged and/or prematurely fail can come loose and result in an objectionable noise while the vehicle is operated.